Pizza Girl
by G8rsfan
Summary: Part 3 of my Otalia role playing series...


Olivia stood in the farmhouse kitchen sipping from a bottle of water. She had woken up at 4:30 dripping wet from her latest dream. Ever since that night in the bar bathroom, the only thing she'd been able to think about was fucking Natalia the way she had fucked her. Her body became hot and her mouth dried just thinking about it. She imagined Natalia moaning her name while she slid the contraption in and out of her.

Olivia wanted this so bad. She enjoyed all the role playing they had participated in so much so that she decided she would surprise Natalia yet again this week. She knew they would be having lunch today so she decided that then would be the best time to surprise her.

She quickly came up with an idea and finished up her water. She headed back upstairs excited for what the afternoon would hold.

Natalia sits in her office at The Beacon finishing up some work. She looks at the clock on the wall and sees that it is 11:55. She knows Olivia will be up soon so she pushes her work to the side and gets up to go freshen up a bit.

When Natalia steps out of the bathroom, she hears her phone ringing. She walks over and answers.

"Hello. This is Natalia." She says.

"Hello Miss Rivera." Greg says. "I'm sorry to disturb you, but you have a guest down here in the lobby."

"Who is it?" Natalia asks.

"They won't give me their name. They just said it's really important and they need to speak with you immediately." Greg answers, trying his best to hold his composure, while looking at the guest who is smiling broadly.

"Okay. Send them up." Natalia states with a little annoyance in her voice. "I hope this goes quick." She thinks to herself.

About five minutes later she hears a knock on the door. She walks over to the door and opens it and is shocked by what she sees. There standing in what looks to be a Domino's pizza uniform is Olivia sporting a huge smile.

"Hey you!" Natalia exclaims.

"Hey back!" Olivia laughs.

"What is this?" Natalia asks staring Olivia up and down.

"Well my love. I wanted to play a little game with you." Olivia answers in a voice filled with lust and desire.

Natalia can feel her body heat rising and she feels the wetness already pooling between her legs. "Do tell." She barely gets out.

"You know our role playing games? I love them. I look forward to them each week." Olivia looks into dark soulful eyes. "I just couldn't wait until next week so I thought we could do it a little early." She finishes pushing a strand of hair out of Natalia's face.

By now, all Natalia wants is to grab Olivia by her shirt, drag her to the desk, and fuck her until they are both exhausted. But she knows Olivia wants to play so she plays along.

"So, you are playing the Pizza Girl?" Natalia asks already knowing the answer.

"Yes." Olivia answers. "So let's start this over. Shut the door and I'll knock and we'll pretend like you don't know I'm out here." Olivia laughs at the silliness of it all, but she loves every minute of it.

"Okay." Natalia says and places a chaste kiss on Olivia's cheek then she shuts the once again knocks. Natalia waits a few seconds before she opens the door. When she opens the door, she sees Olivia holding a pizza box. She doesn't remember seeing it before and figures she must have had it sitting on one of the tables outside.

"Hi." Natalia says to the pizza girl.

"Hello. I have one large pizza for Natalia Rivera." The pizza girl replies.

"Um.." Natalia starts "I didn't order a pizza." She's holding back a giggle that's trying to escape.

"I know. Someone ordered it for you." Pizza girl says.

"Okay. So what do I owe you?" Natalia asks.

"Uh.." The pizza girl checks the box for a price. "15.99"

Natalia walks over to her desk to fetch her wallet. Once she gets there, she realizes that pizza girl isn't expecting cash. At least she doesn't think so.

So she walks back over to her and says what she is hoping she wants to hear. "I seem to have left my wallet at home. Is there some other arrangement we can work out?" She asks in the sexiest voice she has ever used.

The pizza girl almost drops the pizza from the weakening of her knees. She swallows hard and steps into the office. After placing the pizza on a side table, she then moves into Natalia's space. Speaking in an almost whisper she says, "I'm sure we can arrange something."

Natalia trembles at the words coming from the pizza girl's mouth. She steps around the pizza girl and shuts the door locking it behind her.

Natalia walks up behind pizza girl and runs her hands up her arms coming to stop at her biceps feeling the muscle spasming under her touch. She kisses the back of her neck eliciting the sexiest of moans. She then moves around to her front looking deeply into the pizza girl's green eyes. "What did you have in mind?" She asks.

The pizza girl let's a low growl escape her throat and pushes Natalia back until she hits the desk. Maneuvering around Natalia, she pushes everything off the desk, the items landing with a loud THUD on the floor. Pizza girl then lifts Natalia up onto the desk and steps back to look at her.

"I can show you way better than I can tell you." She says and she leans in kissing Natalia on the lips with heated passion.

The ladies lips, teeth, and tongue are clashing in a battle of wills. Pizza girl won out by sliding her tongue deep into Natalia's mouth. The velvety softness of the pizza girl's tongue made Natalia want it everywhere on her body.

Slowly pizza girl detaches her lips from Natalia's causing her to whimper at the sudden loss. The sound almost made her move back to her original place, but she wants to taste Natalia all over so she runs her tongue down Natalia's chin to latch onto her neck. Natalia lifts her head to give pizza girl better access. Feeling Natalia's pulse quickening with each touch, she gets bolder. She slides her hands up Natalia's thighs coming to a rest at the hem of her skirt. She slowly pushes it up so it bunches around Natalia's waist. She slides her hand down into Natalia's sex and gasps when she feels no panties.

"You don't have on any panties." Pizza girl moans out as she can feel the wetness now coating her fingers.

"I was supposed to meet my girlfriend for lunch, but you know how that goes." Natalia is able to keep the laugh in that wants to burst through her.

"Mmmm.." Pizza girl moans and grabs Natalia's hand placing it between her own legs. Natalia immediately felt the contraption.

"Is that our" she starts but is stopped by pizza girl placing a finger on her lips.

"Shhh..." Pizza girl says and then places her own hand on the button of her pants. She slowly unbuttons then unzips them and pushes them along with her panties down her perfectly toned legs.

Natalia gasps. Never in her life did she think she'd be this turned on. Watching this beautiful woman standing in front of her with this strap-on had her body completely on fire.

She grabs pizza girl by her hand and pulls her close so their lips can once again meet. She scoots closer to the edge of the table trying to feel the contraption against her sex.

"I want you to fuck me so hard." She moans into the pizza girl's mouth.

The pizza girl did as she was told. She first slid the dildo along Natalia's folds not yet pushing it into her. She can hear Natalia whimpering from the teasing so she gently slides it into her as deep as it will go, somehow managing to keep their kisses going. As soon as she enters Natalia, she feels her bite down on her lip. It's enough to cause blood, but she doesn't care because it feels so good to be inside her this way. She begins to push in and out of her finding a rhythm.

"Mmm... Fuck!" Natalia cries out falling back onto the desk.

Pizza girl takes this time and rips open Natalia's shirt causing buttons to go flying everywhere. She grabs her breasts and squeezes them still pushing in and out of her.

"Is this what you want, Miss Rivera?" She asks as she pushes into her hard.

"Yes!" She cries. "Fuck me harder." She says pushing herself against the contraption trying to get it to go in deeper. The pizza girl pumps harder and harder, each thrust adding pressure to her own clit.

"Oh.. You feel so good." Pizza girl says rolling a bra covered nipple between her fingers.

Natalia grabs her other breast and begins to fondle it. Biting down on her own lip she can feel her walls starting to clench. "Fuck me baby! I'm almost there."

But the pizza girl stops. She pulls the dildo out of Natalia seeing it glistening with her juices. Natalia whimpers at the loss, but she moans. She wants. No she needs to taste the woman before her. She slides down to her knees and places Natalia's legs over her shoulders inhaling her sweet aroma. The rush she gets when smelling the brunette almost causes her to tumble over the edge.

She spreads Natalia's lips and sees the tiny bundle of nerves that she knows will take Natalia over the edge. She wraps her lips around it and sucks it hard. Natalia's body arches off the table.

"Oooooh holy mother of God!" She cries out. "I'm gonna fucking cooooooome!" She screams again feeling what could be the start of the best orgasm ever.

Pizza girl slips two fingers into Natalia to push her completely over the edge.

"Oooooooooh fuuuuuuuuuuck!" Natalia cries out as tumbles over the edge feeling unlike ever before. She grips the table so tight that her knuckles are white. She lays there and lets her orgasm overtake her.

The pizza girl can feel her own orgasm coming just from watching Natalia. She slides her hand down to her own clit and begins rubbing it in a circular motion. It isn't too much longer before she tumbles right over the edge along with Natalia.

"Ooooooooooh myyyyyyyyy!" She yells and tries to control her shaking body. She falls back onto the floor and lets her orgasm consume her.

After the tremors subside, Natalia sits up and gets off the desk. She steps over to where the pizza girl is sprawled out on the floor and plops down next to her still trembling body.

She runs her hands up the smooth legs and comes to a rest at her thighs.

"You know…" Natalia looks over at the out of breath beauty. "That was the best sex ever." She smiles at her.

"Same… For… Me.." The pizza girl manages to spit out in between breaths.

"There are no words to explain what just happened." Natalia says feeling her body heat rising just thinking about what they did.

"Whew!" The pizza girl says sitting up to come face to face with Natalia. "You got that right." She then places a quick peck on Natalia's cheek.

"So, would you like some of this pizza I have?" Natalia asks eyeing the pizza box

Olivia giggles. She really loves when her and Natalia role play like this and it makes her so happy to be able to do these things with her love. "Yes. I'd love some pizza."

"It better be the best pizza in the world." Natalia looks over to Olivia. "Cause I sure as hell didn't sleep with that pizza girl for some crappy pizza." She rolls her eyes and smiles at the love of her life who is grinning from ear to ear.

"I love you sweetie. So much!" Olivia says pushing Natalia back onto the floor and kissing her deeply.

"I. Love. You. Too." Natalia replies back punctuating each word with a soft kiss.

The ladies make love before finally enjoying their pizza together.

The End


End file.
